


Joey/Rachel Season 8 Picspam: "Sideways" by Citizen Cope

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Graphics [4]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Lyrics Picspam, Photoset, Picspam, Ship Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: A Joey/Rachel picspam featuring lyrics from the song "Sidways" by Citizen Cope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All screencaps are from Screencapped.net  
> All effects are from Pixlr.

Joey/Rachel Season 8 Lyrics Picspam: "Sideways" by Citizen Cope

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/151182705070/joeyrachel-season-8-lyrics-picspam-sideways-by


End file.
